Hunting of a Mutant
by Sky79
Summary: What happens when the two girls in his life are taken away and can't do anything as it would put their lives in jeopardy? Daken must face the most diffcult thing in his life as he can't make any mistakes. Will he be able to get out and succeed? Ch 1 up


Daken was sitting on the couch, relaxing. It was about ten at night and Maria was watching TV with him, but was now sound asleep, her head resting on his lap. He looked down at her, and smiled. Maria had taken a liking to him from the start, and Daken couldn't understand why. Kim was over on the computer, talking to Nikki through IM. Daken scooped Maria up into his arms as he got up. He took her to her bedroom which was the old guest bedroom. He placed her down and tucked her in. Kim had gotten off the computer and was now standing in the doorway, smiling at what she was seeing. Daken turned and saw her.

"Don't say anything." He told her as he past her. She closed the bedroom door before following him back into the living room. The kitchen wasn't far from the living room and Daken had the fridge open as he was a grabbing a soda and she got in and grabbed the bowl of grapes that they had just bought that day. She walked over to the couch with it and sat down, popping a couple grapes in her mouth.

"You're good with her." She finally said to him as he sat down by her, chips and soda in hand. He put his can of soda on the coffee table and opened the chips.

"I guess I've gotten practice, with my family and all." He told her as he put his hand into the bag, pulling a few chips out.

"That's just not it. You seem like a new man. I like it." She told him.

"You're changing me, I hope you know that." He told her as he grabbed his soda and took a sip.

"And how am I doing that?" she asked just before popping a couple more grapes in her mouth.

"You've made me…….damn this is hard…..you've made me have a heart." He finally told her.

"Awww….." she said with puppy eyes, moving her head towards him.

"Stop it." He told her with a laugh as he pushed her back. He then switched his attention towards the front door and she noticed.

"What is it?" she asked as he watched him get up and go to the window.

"Shhh…." He told her as he cracked the blinds and looked out. He heard a noise outside and was concerned. Kim was now standing behind him. He saw that the noise was just some cat. Relief came over him but was taken away when he picked up a scent.

"Maria!" he yelled as he ran to her bedroom and opened the door in a hurry. Two men in black jumpsuits busted into the room through the window, guns pointed at Daken. His claws came out just as he picked up Maria, who was now awake and screaming. He then heard Kim scream as three other men broke in. Daken ran from the room and dropped Maria, letting her run to Kim. Two men had Kim and Maria surrounded, guns pointed at them. Just then, five cans of smoke landed at Daken's feet, letting out a gas. Daken tried taking out the gunned men but as soon as he began to breathe the gas, he began feeling dizzy and fell to ground.

"DAKEN!!" Maria cried out, tears running down her cheeks. Kim also began to cry.

"Get him into the van!" one of the men said as they picked Daken up off the floor and carried him out.

"What do you want with him?!?" Kim yelled at the men. The man in charge walked over to Kim who was now holding Maria close.

"That man is a dangerous mutant. We've been watching him for some time. You should be thanking us."

"He's not dangerous. He's….changed!" Kim told him. The man motioned to his men to escort Kim and Maria out and to a car. "You can't cage him! He'll get out!" Kim yelled back as a man pushed them into the backseat of a car.

Daken came to and all he saw was the metal flooring of the van he was in, and that it was moving. He began to see that he couldn't move at all and that he was down on his knees, sitting on his legs. His ankles were restrained and his arms were pulled behind him, restrained then chained to the wall of the van. A metal like collar was around his neck, a short chain attached to the back, then to the wall. A voice then spoke to him.

"I knew you would wake soon."

Daken tried turning his head but couldn't. He knew it was a man that was speaking to him. This man was Damien Collins. He was in his late forties and was a man of class and torture. His hobby was kidnapping mutants of interest, letting them loose in the woods he owned, and hunting them. And Daken was to be his next victim.

"What do you want with me?" he asked him as he stared at the floor.

"You're going to be my prey. Don't worry, your girls are safe." Damien told him as he got up, slowly making his way to Daken. Daken saw the man's boots as he stood over him. "I must tell you, I've hunted many mutants, and I've never lost. I did want your father to be my next hunt, but I heard that you were better, that you would give me more of a challenge."

"I'm not some animal." Daken told him. He grabbed a hold of Daken's hair and pulled his head up so that he was looking at him; Daken cringed at the pain that he felt in his neck.

"But you are an animal, just like your father. And I will hunt you, and you will give me what I want. Or I have my men kill your girls. Do you hear me?!"

"Ye….." Daken began to say.

"I didn't hear that?"

"Ye….yes." Daken told him.

"That's more like it!" the man told him as he let go of his head with force.

Kim and Maria were taken to some sort of facility within the city. They were in a locked room, as if they were prisoners, but they weren't treated like it. The room had a small table, a TV, and a bed. On the table was a canteen with ice water, two cups near, along with a coloring book and crayons. Kim was sitting on the bed holding Maria, both of them scared and lost on what was going on.

"Where's Daken?" Maria asked, looking up at Kim. Kim looked down to her.

"I don't know sweetie." She told her, worried.

"Well he be ok?"

"I hope so. I'm sure he's fine." Kim reassured her.

The van finally pulled into a compound. The compound was huge; cells that held mutants were inside one of the main buildings. Cages outside of it held animals, dangerous ones. The van came to a stop and two men walked to the back, opening the doors, their guns slung behind their backs. Daken was inside, in the same position as before. He could tell it was now the next day as sunlight was shinning in. The two men climbed into the van, walking towards Daken.

"Give me a moment before you unrestraint him." Damien told the other two.

"Yes, sir."

"Now, Daken. I have a few things I need to tell you. While you are here, if you try putting up any sort of fight, your girls die. They are not here, so don't be thinking they are. And that collar, it's a power damper. Think over these things, because I will be hunting you soon." he told him. He then motioned to the other two who then went back to Daken, unhooking the chains and freed his ankles. They then placed a black fabric bag over his head and began to escort him out of the van and towards the main building.

Daken began to take in all the smells that were in the air. He could smell the cages, the tigers and lions that were in them. The air had a foul smell, and he didn't like it, it was sickening. He wanted to break free, he could, but that thought lingered in his mind, the thought of Kim and Maria dead. The men opened the door to the building, a cool air sweeping out. Daken walked a bit more as the men lead him down a hall. Once they reached the cell where he would be staying, they removed the bag and opened the cell door. They took him in and freed his wrists. They then left, locking the door. Daken took a breath as he rubbed his wrists. He then walked to the farthest corner, the darkest part of the cell, and sat down. He then sniffed the air and saw that he wasn't alone.

"You are him, his….son." a male voice said to him.

"Yeah." Daken said to him.

"I knew you be coming. De guards talk, about you."

"Just what is this place?" he asked him.

"This place is where he keeps us. Keeps us before killing." The male explained to him. "What is your name?"

"Daken." He told him.

"My name is Miguel. How were you captured?"

"Knocked me out. Now this 'boss' person has threaten me. Threaten to kill the ones I care about."

"I see you it have it on. De collar. You must be dangerous to have that on."

"I guess. My main power is to heal, so that's all it's dampening."

"He will break you." He told Daken.

"Break me? What are you talking about?" Daken asked.

"He will break you down, to a point that when he lets you in de woods, you will mess up."

"We'll see about that. I may not be able to fight back yet, but when I do, he'll be sorry he ever captured me. I'll kill him slowly, make him suffer." Daken began to say as those thoughts entered his mind, bringing a twisted smile of joy to his face, but went south as Kim came into his thoughts. He then felt worry come over him, then Maria came to his mind, her sweet little face. He put his head into his hands, feeling lost now. He tried shaking the thoughts, but couldn't. What was he to do? If he did anything, killed anyone, something would happen to them. He would just have to wait, take any abuse that was coming his way. He would have to play his cards just right in order to make sure of the safety of his two girls.


End file.
